


> EU

by 2x2verse (agent_florida)



Series: > _ [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_florida/pseuds/2x2verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extended universe of sorts for snippets of the <strong>> command line</strong> story to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	> EU

[ [audio required](https://soundcloud.com/jade-fucking-harley/jadekarkat-nsfw-eu-1) ]

JADE: *various moans of pleasure*  
JADE: Oh, fuck, baby, that feels so good–  
KARKAT: Don’t say that.  
JADE: Don’t say what?  
KARKAT: That.  
JADE: Oh. Oh, I–ohh. Karkat, it’s ok, it’s–it’s just me, I–ohh…  
JADE: *more moans of pleasure*  
JADE: Shit, Karkat, where did you learn to do that?

_Shuffling in the background._

JADE: Karkat, what are you–  
KARKAT: Shut up. Just shut up, Harley, your talking license is officially being revoked. Obviously I’m not doing well enough if you’re so coherent you can make actual words.  
JADE: Sweetie, I–  
JADE: *delighted scream*  
JADE: *moaning and panting around fingers in her mouth*  
JADE: *cums hard*

_Heavy breathing for a moment._

JADE: That was amazing, sweetie.  
KARKAT: Fucking finally, I–what are you doing.  
JADE: It’s your turn. I just, and now you… I want to do something nice for you.  
KARKAT: I don’t want that, don’t do that.  
JADE: But you’re… still hard…  
KARKAT: Yeah, well, I have hands of my own, I don’t want yours.  
JADE: Then what do you want me to do, Karkat?  
KARKAT: Anything that involves less talking from you.  
JADE: So do you want me to use my mouth? Because sweetie, I–I’m not sure I’m ready to–  
KARKAT: Then don’t. If you’re not sure, then just fucking don’t–why are you taking your skirt off.  
JADE: *giggle* You’re smart, you’ll catch on.

_Lotion squirt, then slicking noises._

KARKAT: Didn’t realize I hadn’t shaved.  
JADE: It’s not beard burn, it’s–  
KARKAT: Oh. … Are you sure? Because if you’re not ready for oral I don’t know why you want me that close to your cunt.  
JADE: Just think of it like grinding but with no clothes on! And with your pants pistol between my thighs.  
KARKAT: Pretty sure your thighs could crush a man’s head. Don’t snap my dick off.

_Shuffling sounds as they try to arrange limbs._

KARKAT: Is that ok? Cross your–your knees, oh, fuck, Jade.  
JADE: *yelps*  
KARKAT: Fuck, fuck, fuck, I fucked it up, I fucked it up, I’m sorry, I’m trash–  
JADE: *breathless* You just bumped my clit don’t you dare stop now Karkat Vantas!  
KARKAT: I can get your–?  
JADE: *yelps again* Right there, fuckass!  
KARKAT: Shit, your skin is so soft, you feel–you feel so good, tight all around me–  
JADE: Go as fast as you want, oh my god that feels _Vantas_ tic, feels like–*moan* feels like you’re really–is this how you’d–?  
KARKAT: Yes, fuck yes, Jade, this is how we move together, this is how it would–with me inside–  
JADE: *cums again, abruptly, almost painful*  
KARKAT: *choked* God, sweetheart, I could feel that–close, I’m–  
JADE: *sated* It’s ok, let go, Karkat.  
KARKAT: *orgasms emotionally*

_Catching of breath, settling of bodies._

KARKAT: I made you all sticky.  
JADE: A sign of a girl well done.  
KARKAT: And you’re, you’re–you were–  
JADE: I’m ok, sweetie. Are you ok?  
KARKAT: I’m not sure if I have a brain anymore.  
JADE: That good? Oh, good, I–I–wow, I feel fucked. My thighs!  
KARKAT: *urgently* I love you.  
JADE: I know. *happy hum* Just like you know I trust you, too.

_There is a smooch. There are many smooches._

JADE: We should probably change.  
KARKAT: Yeah.  
JADE: You’re not moving.  
KARKAT: Nope.  
JADE: Do you want me to wipe up this mess with your shirt?  
KARKAT: We should probably change.  
JADE: *laughing* You’re so weird!


End file.
